Remnants
Previous Chapter|Next Chapter Act 1 Asumu had managed to reach the docking bay of the airship by the time it had begun to pull out. He stuffed the medallion he'd just used against Sui-Feng back into his pocket; hit or miss, he had let her and her group of Shinigami know just what sort of threat they were up against, and that was just what he was wanting. He made his way up through one of the hallways leading to the bridge, and on the way, he saw a youthful girl in a wheelchair. Her name was Akantha, one of his most trusted associates. "Akantha, how are we doing?" he asked her as he kept walking, even when he passed her by, prompting her to follow him. Akantha simply smiled in response, initially. Her smile was very genuine, in-fact, she couldn't even be compared to the heartless Quincy that the Wandenreich were composed of when they attacked the Soul Society; alas, fortune was not too bright for everybody. As she spun her wheelchair around telekinetically, she continued to move forward before replying, "I am absolutely fine, sir." Akantha paused for a bit, flicking her musky brown hair behind her head. "Are you alright, sir? You appear to be in need of medical attention?" He continued walking along with her, but his tone was calm and receptive. "Oh no, I'm fine. This is nothing that a few minutes won't wear off. Here." he finished, handing her the medallion that he'd just previously used. "Have that be put in engineering. I've got an idea for it that we can use later." "Of course, sir. But please don't hesitate to go to my lecherous brother if you ever need some assistance." Akantha responded, slightly sardonically as she began to glide off in her wheelchair to the engineering department; her favorite place in the entire world, really. "Speaking of which." Asumu started to turn around and walk along side her once more. "I need to go see him anyway." The ship's interior was hardly anything special, mostly made of an uncomfortable looking metallic material. It would look like any standard battleship interior, only this one could fly. The hallways were mostly narrow and difficult to pass through should more than at least two people through them, but since Asumu and Akantha were among the highest ranked members on the ship, people would often just move out of their way when they moved through these tight halls. "So, we're all set to move out now? I didn't find anything of particular interest down there, aside from a few stragglers." he asked the wheelchair bound assistant. "I believe we are ready to head out. If you have faced any inconvenience, please do not hesitate to tell me, sir." Akantha continued to glide towards her department, all the while remaining silent as Asumu did not address her. Quite a modest lady, indeed. "I'm fine, Akantha, really." he replied calmly with a smile. He was always appreciative of Akantha's concern and willingness to help him, but he felt uncomfortable with asking for too much of her help sometimes. "I'm more worried about everyone else here on this ship. We're all that's left of the Vandenreich, and it's going to take so much more to keep it that way..." "I'm only worried so much about you sir because you've been burdened with leading us all. Please do remember, like all of us, you're just a simple Quincy. Nobody here is afraid of lending you a hand." Akantha replied, before saying, "While you look for my brother, I shall be off to do some of my own work. Sorry for the inconvenience, sir." He hated hearing her say something like her last sentance. If there was anything that his assistant wasn't, it was a burden, and it hurt him to think that she felt otherwise. But nonetheless, he had to focus on what his current objective was. He was approaching the medical wing where Akantha's brother was, and as he peered his head inside, he spoke plainly to the man in question. "Are you all set down here?"